


【浩松浩】醒来

by GroovyShark



Category: SAVAGE - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 雪暴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 雪暴魔改，如果那天死的是孙妍。警告里的角色死亡就是孙妍，松浩都没死，不要怕，是HE！！很甜的！





	1. 醒来

“！”王康浩猛地从床上坐起来，消瘦的脸颊和额头上全是汗水。

他又梦到了，孙妍临死前那个绝望的眼神。她纯净无辜的大眼睛里写满了恐惧，死死盯着从雪坡爬上来的王康浩。还没能等他爬到面前，就断了气。

不该是这样的。

那天是孙妍坚持要陪王康浩去巡山的。她知道两个男人都不想走，但她是那么倔强，她想再给自己一个机会。这不合规矩，但刚刚选择退出的韩晓松挂着他惯常的笑容，把孙妍送上了车。他需要一点时间在孙妍离开之前放下这段感情，也需要一点时间来面对王康浩那双复杂多情的眼睛。就两个小时，就放过自己巡山的这么短短两个小时，没事的。

他是这么以为的。

王康浩一直以来都是个话不多的人，除了关于韩晓松。孙妍低头玩着手指，只听见轮胎重重压过雪地的声音。

“不好意思，收音机坏了。晓松老听老听，给听坏的。下次进市里，一定给他好好修修。”  
孙妍没有回答，只是把头埋得更深了。

王康浩见她没有反应，也就不再搭话。其实今天带着礼物去给孙妍践行，是真心实意地感想这位好医生，帮了他们很多的忙。但也仅止于此了。孙妍是一个好女孩。她那么好，却也很傻。不忍心当面拒绝韩晓松，却早就错把心许给了王康浩。他不是故意辜负的，他只是随波逐流。在他深深吻过孙妍之后，王康浩得到了自己一直以来想要的答案。

不是她。

“康浩，你真的想好了吗。”孙妍努力不去看他英俊的侧颜，“长白山……你知道的。你还年轻，有很多的选择。”

“谢谢。我想留下。我也想把这里当成我的家。”王康浩皱着眉头认真看着路，没有施舍给女孩一个眼神。迎面开来的小货车，左右摇晃，扰得他心烦。

“……晓松是很好。但是，值得吗？”孙妍不傻。她今晚就走，不摊牌，就没机会了。

“你什么意思。”晓松的名字让康浩不得不分神了。他错过了两车相交时，对面车上的男子露出的诡异笑容。

“你是不是真的以为我什么都不知道。但我还是给你一个机会，王康浩。你要决定，就快一点吧。”

“小心！”

事情发生地很快。擦肩而过的小货车突然一个左拐，把警车别到了路崖上。然后是巨大的枪声，玻璃窗哗啦啦碎了一地。

接下来的事回想起来很模糊。

女孩打开车门猛地往雪坡下滚，也顾不得路上的枝丫划伤了自己美丽的脸。可柔弱的医生还是太慢了，太晚了……

“孙妍！！！”

王康浩的世界一片雪白。

“如果有错，也是我的错。”韩晓松看着孙妍冻在地上的尸体，声音控制不住地打颤。躺在支援车里的王康浩死死咬住下唇，不说话。他尽力了，可没冲动地把自己搭进去。子弹穿透了他的右腿和肩膀，血从衣服里慢慢渗透着，可他还活着。他连抬眼看韩晓松的勇气都没有。他欠这个女孩太多，也欠韩晓松太多。他没法说对不起。

韩晓松没有变。

王康浩的伤愈花了半年，就在长白山又待了半年时间，腿脚不如过去灵便了。他们还是搭档，但那时候起，两个人的警车里，只剩下死寂。无论韩晓松说什么，王康浩都像沉在水里似得闷不吭声。工作结束后，王康浩总是默默回到自己的房间，韩晓松连伸手挽留的机会都没有。他不知道是王康浩在惩罚他，还是惩罚自己。有时候在王康浩梦里，他会看见死的是自己。韩晓松牵着孙妍的手，参加他的葬礼。然后他们会在一起，过上好日子，没有他的好日子。那是他这段时间来做过最好的梦了。

可惜爱情不是说走就走的。

那天之前，王康浩刚刚理清了自己想要的是什么。他想要的是那个男人宽厚的肩膀，温暖的嗓音，和他说话时哈哈大笑的表情。他想要的是那个揉开了自己深锁的眉头的人，是那个偷偷给他买好暖水袋的人，是那个冬夜里给他温好了酒共饮的人。可现在，他还有资格再要回来吗？

“你不能永远活在那一天。”说这话的是当时和孙妍一起来长白山的护士。孙妍埋在了这山里，她也就留了下来。“那是意外，谁也预料不到的。我们都原谅你了，你能不能原谅你自己？”小姑娘没有恶意地眨眨眼，直白得王康浩一个字也吐不出来。

长长的巡逻山路还是照常地转着。

“晓松，”时隔这么久，王康浩难得主动开了口，“你恨我吗。”

韩晓松开着车，速度却慢了下来。他扭头去看身边这个消瘦了许多的男人，突然觉得能好好地和他说说话，竟然是这么宝贵。这半年来，那双多情的眼睛一日比一日暗淡。韩晓松常常半夜隔着薄薄的墙，听见对方做噩梦的大叫。他也睡不着了，两个人隔着墙对面到天亮。

“你瘦了，小子。”答非所问。

“金案一定要破。如果你想我离开，也等到那时候。”王康浩偷偷握紧了拳头，指甲陷进肉里，让他回忆起那天的疼痛。

“！”韩晓松不经常生气，不代表他不会生气。车子兀地靠边，稳稳停了下来。男人一把抓住王康浩的衣领，用力吼他：“谁要你走了！！我给你时间了，王康浩，我给你时间了。你要惩罚自己到什么时候？？我那天就跟你说了，是我擅自离开岗位的，是我送孙妍上车的。如果那天我也在，谁都不用死！现在是怎么样，你要逃了？我看是你在恨我，我、我……”

“我喜欢你！”王康浩爆发出的声音振聋发聩。

韩晓松愣住了。

“对不起，对不起，我喜欢你。”瘦小的男人懊恼地把脸埋进手臂里，“我对不起孙妍，可我要的不是她。我没有碰过她，在你放弃之前都没有。我想要的是你，一直是你……”

“…………你把头抬起来。”男人命令的声线听不出什么感情，王康浩固执地藏起自己的眼泪。那一刻，韩晓松自己也很吃惊，仿佛那一百多个隔墙而卧的夜晚有了答案。他在乎，太在乎了，而现在他终于知道了这份在乎不是恨。

韩晓松解开了自己的安全带，隔着座位把那个缩成一团的人搂进怀里。对方僵了一下，难以置信地抬起通红的眼睛。韩晓松的心抽痛了一下。

“金案我们一起破。”他温厚的手第一次抚上那张颧骨突出的脸，“然后我们要一起去巡逻、一起喝酒吃串儿、一起聊天儿。你等着，总有一天，我会教会你儿化音。你也不许走，和我一起当长白山的儿子。”

“好。”王康浩只说了一个字。


	2. 后续车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Blowjob. Handjob.
> 
> 确定了关系之后，我觉得韩晓松应该是比较主动奔放的，而王康浩是个闷骚。

破案的那天，不出意外是一场恶战。悍匪三人全部当场死亡，韩晓松和王康浩也是一瘸一拐破皮撕裂没一块完整的地方。王康浩还私自在劫匪老大的脑门儿上开了一枪，给孙妍报了仇。警察不能滥用私刑，但这一次，韩晓松没有阻止他。两个人精疲力尽地倒在地上，长长舒了口气，听见远处的警笛声逐渐清晰。

“哈哈。”韩晓松先笑出声来，一把搂住身边的男人，“康浩，我们还活着！”  
两把手枪，对三杆猎枪，这就是他们奢求的全部了。

“嘶——别闹。”手臂的伤口被男人的大手擦过，血已经被风雪冻住，疼到开始麻木。但康浩没有推开韩晓松，而是放软了身体靠着他，闭上了眼睛。

我累了，孙妍，你放我走吧。王康浩在心里这么说。

 

两个人在同一个病房里躺了三个月，中间只隔了薄薄的隔离帘。每次护士一走，韩晓松就伸长了胳膊把帘子拉开，开始絮絮叨叨地对王康浩说些有的没的。他会讲自己小时候掉进冰窟窿里差点没命的事；他会讲上学的时候逃课的事；他会讲上警校被教官怎么折腾的事；他还会讲自己有多喜欢王康浩的事。北方男人开始明目张胆地用那种眼神看他，看得面皮薄的人不得不装睡来逃避那人闪闪发光的眸子。不用上班的日子没事做，来探望的人也不多，韩晓松拿出了最大的耐心，慢条斯理地撬开王康浩的嘴。

他还要再听一次他说喜欢他。

出院前的那个晚上，韩晓松偷摸着爬上了王康浩的小病床。

两个男人的重量让小床发出嘎吱一声。半梦半醒的康浩还没来得及睁开眼，就被男人搂进了怀里。真暖和。高大的北方汉子在他的头顶发旋上吻了一下，小声试探道：“康浩，你睡了吗？”

“……你这样我要怎么睡。”康浩的声音闷闷的，里面都带着笑意。他没有抗拒，也舍不得抗拒那人的气息。他拉过被子把韩晓松也裹紧了些。

两个人就这么静静抱了一会儿。

“康浩。”

“嗯。”

“你能长胖点儿不，抱着真磕人。”

“你闭嘴吧。上次你喝多了，我想抱你起来。我怎么抱都抱不起来，沉得跟死猪一样。”

“我这叫健壮，你们南方人懂个屁。”男人嬉皮笑脸地低声开着玩笑，一边嫌弃一边把对方又搂紧了些。爱情真是个神奇的东西。明明待在一起这么久了，怎么就从来没发现对方身上的味道这么好闻呢。

“……”

“……”

“韩晓松。”

“嗯。”

“你硬了。”

 

两个男人之间省去了很多步骤，比如开始前的羞怯，漫长的撩拨和温柔的抚慰。真正做起来，像打架一样粗鲁又凶悍。王康浩一个技巧的翻身，把韩晓松压在身下，抬头就迫不及待地啃他的嘴唇。他一手粗暴地掰开对方的下巴，舌头毫不客气地往里窜。他从前渴望太久的东西，现在恨不得都打碎了揉化了融进自己骨子里。北方的汉子也不甘示弱，急吼吼地去撕扯身上人薄薄的病号服。王康浩真的很瘦，紧绷的肌肉敛着自己的力量，乍一摸上去都是骨头的形状。手指所到之处，都是男人充满质感的皮肤。那些伤口新长的嫩肉被韩晓松的大手抚过，痒得王康浩百爪挠心。

他也硬得发疼。

王康浩一边拼命吸着对方推过来的柔软舌头，一边调整力道把自己往下沉了沉，下半身和男人的勃发紧贴在一起。即使隔着裤子，也爽得两人都轻叹了一声。

“唔嗯……”

韩晓松艰难地把自己从战友的嘴里拔出来，气儿都快断了。本来想骂人，但看见对方有些痞气的笑，又爱得要死。平时那么多话现在一句也吐不出来，拼命感受对方就是他唯一能做的事了。王康浩直起上半身，喘着粗气把俩人身上的束缚啪地扔地上，马上又扑了过来。他急切地啃男人的脖子、锁骨、乳肉，大力吮吸得发出啧啧的声音。还不过瘾，他又伸出舌头从男人的乳沟往下滑到小腹，留下一串长长的水痕，满眼写着要把对方拆吞入腹。

死闷骚，这也太他妈会了。韩晓松觉得头皮都麻了。

“我操，王康浩！”不反抗的结果就是臣服，韩晓松的阴茎被王康浩含进嘴里的时候，他这么想。“嘶——嗯，轻点儿——”年轻男人的舌头熟练地在龟头上打了个转儿，激得韩晓松一只手去抓男人的头发，一只手拽紧了身下的床单。不会啊，他不该做过这个。唯一的解释就是他背着自己肖想了，在那些他假装睡觉的夜晚里，满脑子都是另一个男人的阴茎。

这种想法简直是一盆油浇在韩晓松的火上。男人嘴里可太温暖，太刺激了，他快要忍不住了。偏偏下面服务的人还越来越起劲，吞吐之间把他吃得更深，吸得更紧。口水混着前液，在韩晓松的阴茎上咕啾咕啾地响，烧得他浑身一点力道都没有了。

“嗯、嗯……你慢、慢点……康浩！啊！……”北方男人像在忍受什么痛苦似得闭着眼睛，仰着脖子大口大口呼吸稀薄的空气，大腿抖得跟筛糠似得。他嘶哑着声音叫他的名字，让王康浩觉得心里长久以来空虚给填得好满，满得都能溢出来了。

“唔——”终于，男人交待在了王康浩的一个深喉里，揪着他的头发爽得差点被自己的口水呛死。

“咳——呼、呼——王、王康浩，你他妈……”男人的指责软绵绵的，一点力道也没有。王康浩淡定地把精液吐在了纸巾上，随意擦了两下嘴又凑上去吻韩晓松，被男人嫌弃地躲开。

“怎么办，我还没……”王康浩毫不介意地把吻转去了男人的耳朵。他压着嗓子用高挺的鼻梁摩擦男人的耳垂，像小猫一样撒着娇，仿佛刚才把人搞得失去理智的不是他一样。韩晓松清醒了一点，心里暗骂自己找了个什么玩意儿。当初这小子刚来长白山的时候，就应该立刻让他滚蛋，一个永除后患的概念。

“要不，我用手帮你？”他刚问出口，就被男人抓着手往下摸。行，你到没有哪里不好意思。

王康浩把头埋在韩晓松的颈窝里，吸着他贪恋太久的温暖的味道。他抬起下身用力地操韩晓松的手，对方配合地收紧，摁压那些谁也受不了的地方。王康浩也不叫，死死咬着下唇加重呼吸，直到射了韩晓松一手。

再老实躺回被窝里的时候，两个人都精疲力尽，新扯开的伤口疼得王康浩龇牙咧嘴。韩晓松像看白痴一样看着王康浩，又发出他那种低低的撩人的笑声。王康浩白了他一眼，侧着身子小心地躲开伤口睡了过去。

一夜好眠。

第二天早上来查房的小护士小声地尖叫了一下，然后又赶紧放轻声音退了出去。她看了看窗外，长白山的风雪已经停了。是个好天气。

【End】


End file.
